Engañame si quieres
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Si yo te engaño y tu me engañas ¿estamos a mano? COMPLETO
1. Prólogo

**_ENGAÑAME SI QUIERES…_**

Por Terry Maxwell.

Basado en Gundam Wing.

************************************

**Prólogo.-**

A veces me veo al espejo y me pongo a pensar en lo que ha sido mi vida. Cada uno de los eventos que he desencadenado y cada una de las cosas que me han marcado.

He amado y me han amado… por un tiempo fui fiel a lo que dictaba la sociedad… pero ese tiempo se acabo.

Ahora miento mas que nunca, me oculto… ahora te engaño… y me duele por que aunque intente dejarlo (a)… no puedo…

Me duele mentirte… me duele estar contigo día a día por es en otros brazos en los cuales quiero amanecer.

Engaño… tan solo seis letras… pero encierran tantos sentimientos encontrados… alegría, tristeza, amor, odio, dolor…

Te engaño porque no puede seguir engañándome a mi mismo… no te amo… y sin embargo no puedo dejarte… temo a la soledad… soy cobarde… demasiado…

Por eso te digo "Engáñame si quieres" y así estaremos a mano.

***********************************

**Nota de la autora: Espero que les guste esta nueva historia… les dejo el capitulo 1.- Hilde Schbeiker.**


	2. Capitulo 1 Hilde Schbeiker

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing pertenece a Sunrise y Bandai... y yo desgraciadamente no tengo que ver con ellos ni remotamente. Tan solo soy una fan obsesionada con ellos... ¡ahhh es que son tan lindos!

 Nota de la autora: Esta historia nació después de encontrarme con unas grandes amigas que tenia tiempo de no ver. . . ya ven las amigas son fuente de inspiración. . . ya se que tengo un buen de historias que no he terminado y que no han leído. . Pero buen que quieren que haga la mondriga musa patética que tengo en casa es medio rejega... U_U! 

  
Dedicado: Especialmente a Raye y a Michiru (gracias por la inspiración Suki da yo)....de parte de Haruka Tenoh (o sea yo). Y también a Nadia que aguanta todas mis tonterías.... gracias amiga. A mis sobrinos… que con cada uno comparto algún gusto… A mi querida amiga Lady Une… 

  
Advertencia: Esta historia tiene Yuri, Yaoi y mención de Het. Esta escrita desde el punto de vista de varios personajes… Para evitarme broncas rating R. 

  
Ahora si con la historia. 

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈  
  
**_ENGAÑAME SI QUIERES_**   
_Por Terry Maxwell_. 

**Capitulo 1.- Hilde Schbeiker**

  
— Ahhh… Dios… mmmm…   
— Ahhhh… ahh… 

  
          Poco a poco mi respiración se tranquiliza y siento los latidos de mi corazón lentamente regresando a la normalidad. 

  
          Me conformo con sentir el calor de tu cuerpo a mi lado, mientras disfruto de las últimas delicias del orgasmo.   
  


          Soy conciente de cada parte de mí piel que has tocado, besado y hecho tuya. 

  
          Siento como tiemblas a mi lado. 

  
— Reelena…

   
          Susurro tu nombre; es solo un suspiro que se escapa de mis labios, no pretendí molestarte pero lo escuchaste y tus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos. 

  
          Te observo y veo con delicia que una sonrisa y una expresión de satisfacción adornan tu rostro angelical. 

  
-Ummm… dime Hilde.

   
          Alzas tus manos y tus dedos se entrelazan en mi corta cabellera, imito tu acción y mis dedos acarician las sedosas hebras doradas y las aparto de tu rostro. 

  
          ¡Dios!... No me canso de verte así… mía… sin más cubierta que tu piel. Acaricio tu rostro tiernamente. 

  
          Me besas, me regalas de tu dulce néctar y me embriagas… podría permanecer toda la eternidad en tus brazos… pero el tiempo es cruel y pasa mas rápido cuando estoy contigo.

   
— Te amo Reelena…

  
          Con tres palabras apenas dichas te digo lo que grita mi corazón cuando te veo… cuando pienso en ti.   
  


          No quiero hacer caso de la culpa. Trato de ahogarla en lo profundo de mi pecho. 

  
          Notas que dudo y frunces el ceño… me haces un puchero y me dices: 

  
— Sabes que yo también te amo ¿Que pasa? 

  
          Dudo un momento pero esto que traigo en el pecho me incomoda desde hace tiempo… y por más que trato de ignorarlo esta ahí…

  
—Reelena… ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos así? 

  
          Piensas un poco…

  
—Llevamos 10 minutos — sonríes traviesa tratando de animarme.

   
— Sabes que no me refiero a eso— te respondo mientras con mis dedos peino tu cabello y te relajas. 

  
— Llevamos tres años, cinco meses y 17 días Hilde. 

  
— Wow… llevas bien la cuenta. — me sorprendiste de verdad.

   
— Hilde, ¿que te molesta?, ¿ya te cansaste de mi? 

  
          Tu voz sonó firme pero no ocultaste bien el rastro de miedo en tu pregunta.   
  


          Me halaga que temas que te deje, pero no es eso… no podría dejarte aunque quisiera…   
  


— No Reelena te amo más que a mi vida, pero… — dudo 

  
— Pero que Hil 

  
—No me digas así— le digo mas duro de lo que hubiera deseado. — Así me dice el— añado un poco avergonzada. 

  
—Lo siento— bajas la mirada apenada de tu error. 

  
          Alzo un poco tu rostro, beso tu nariz y tus mejillas y me apodero de tus labios, recorro tu húmeda boca y juego con tu lengua. 

  
—Perdóname, no quise decirlo de esa manera— te digo al terminar el beso.   
  


— ¿Que tienes?… háblame   
  


— Hasta cuando vamos a seguir así. ¿Hasta cuando esta farsa?   
  


— ¿Farsa?...FARSA!! ! ¿Crees que todo esto entre nosotros es una farsa?   
  


          La furia se refleja en tus ojos y se que cometí un error al elegir las palabras. Te abrazo y trato de calmarte. 

  
— Shhhh… no… perdona… me entendiste mal… yo te amo… tu me amas… pero ya no me basta Reelena… ya no me basta robarle horas a la vida para estar contigo. Te quiero única y exclusivamente para mí… 

  
— Hilde yo…

  
— Shhh… — pongo un dedo sobre tus labios— escúchame… mi matrimonio desde hace mucho es una farsa… somos buenos amigos, nos divertimos juntos como cuando estábamos en la guerra… parecemos mas hermanos que esposos… —frunces el ceño— y no me hagas esa cara… desde hace mucho dejamos de tener sexo. He estado pensando en pedirle el divorcio; pero quiero saber si tengo un futuro a tu lado. Se que suena egoísta pero no quiero estar sola. 

— Hilde… yo… no se. 

  
          Te separas de mi lado y el frió invade mi piel… me quedo callada, no se que decir. De pronto, los celos me invaden y sin pensarlo te recrimino.

   
— ¿Es por él verdad? ¿Todavía lo amas?

   
          Me miras incrédula y el dolor cruza como un rayo por tus ojos.

   
— NO, no lo amo… creo que nunca lo hice… el me salvo muchas veces… no tan solo la vida si no de mi misma… de la niña snob que era al principio… por eso lo seguí… porque sabia que el me ayudaría a ser mejor a cumplir los ideales de mi padre. Confundí la admiración y el cariño con amor… y cuando se quedo solo después del fin de la guerra lo mas lógico fue casarnos. Creo que el nunca me ha querido. Desde hace mucho tiempo no me toca, y yo nunca le he pedido que lo haga. 

  
— ¿Entonces? 

  
—Como se vería si la famosa Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores termina su matrimonio con el héroe de la guerra para irse con su amante que es una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino su asistente y además la esposa del mejor amigo de su marido? Eh! ¿Como crees que reaccionarían los medios? No crees que no deseo dejar todo, olvidarme de todo lo que tengo que hacer. De pretender llevar un matrimonio de ensueño, cuando no amo a mi esposo, cuando dormimos en cuartos separados… cuando solo somos amigos… cuando tengo tantas responsabilidades sobre mis hombros y tu los sabes Hilde… tu has estado ahí conmigo… quisiera dejarlo todo porque cada segundo sin ti me muero. Te amo Hilde mas que a nada… pero tan solo llevamos 8 años de paz y aun falta muchísimo. 

   
          Nunca la había visto tan exaltada… pero sabía que tenía razón.

   
— Yo más que nadie te entiendo… Reelena… te amo… pero no me culpes por desear estar contigo. Por que estar lejos si nos amamos. No crees que ya fue suficiente— la bese— la tierra y las colonias pueden estar sin ti… tenemos derecho a ser felices amor. Pero hoy dejemos eso por la paz. 

  
          No la deje contestar… comencé a recorrer nuevamente su piel con mis labios y a buscar todos esos rincones que le arrancan un suspiro y la estremecen, la ame y la hice mía como si no hubiera un mañana. 

  
          En ese cuarto de hotel nos amamos un poco más… antes de regresar a nuestros respectivos "hogares".

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Nota de la Autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les halla gustado y esperen pronto el segundo capitulo…

**Atte. Terry Maxwell**

I_love_duo_maxwell@hotmail.com   o  duo_little_sister@hotmail.com

_"My soul is broken, my skin sliced, my blood dropping on the floor, and my mind a chaos... – **T**erry **M**axwell."_


	3. Capitulo 2 Heero Yuy

**_‹›Engáñame si quieres‹›_**

**_Por Terry Maxwell_**

_‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›_

**Disclaimer****­:   Ok chicas… repitan después de mi _"Terry Maxwell no es dueña de Gundam Wing"_… ok después de haber aclarado lo anterior… continuemos con la historia…**

_‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›_

**__**

**_‹›Engáñame si quieres‹›_**

**_Por Terry Maxwell_**

**Capitulo 2.- Heero Yuy**

****

—Ahhh. . . Heeeroooo 

  
—Hmmmm... . Duuuooooo 

  
          Siento como caes sobre mi cuerpo exhausto con una sonrisa en el rostro... tiemblas, o ¿acaso seré yo el que tiemblo?

  
          Tu largo cabello castaño que tanto adoro nos cobija...  a veces cuando estamos juntos te veo dormir y me paso horas  acariciando tu cabello, es tan suave como si fuera seda liquida... y se que soy el único que lo toca.

  
          Estas tan callado, eso es algo raro en ti para los que no te conocen como yo. Quien nos viera entrelazados, sin decir donde termina mi piel y empieza la tuya…  
  


          Por cuantas cosas no hemos pasado juntos... que ironía... primero quieres matarme a balazos y ahora me matas a besos... 

          No se como pude engañarme tanto tiempo... y como pude estar tanto tiempo sin ti....en la guerra te ignore lo más que pude... tenia miedo de dejar que mis sentimientos por ti crecieran... tenia miedo de amarte... y que murieras en una misión... 

          Cuando estuve a punto de decirte algo, llego ella... casi muere por ayudarnos... te veías tan preocupado y ahí entendí que ella era alguien muy importante para ti... además ese fue el día que tuve que   rescatar a Reelena de la Nave Libra...  

          No se porque pero ahora recuerdo que me dijo "Todos tenemos derecho a ser felices". No entendí en ese entonces... pero creo que lo entiendo ahora. Justo ahora que estoy entre tus brazos…

          En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la guerra termino... y yo pensando que debías ser feliz al lado de Hilde simplemente desaparecí... 

          Tiempo después regrese con "Lena". La extrañaba, pensé que era amor lo que sentía por ella. . . me case... te casaste... 

          Acaricio tu cabello, enredo mis dedos en esa masa de seda castaña... ¡como da vueltas la vida!... Hilde ingreso a trabajar como asistente de Reelena... y tú y yo nos volvimos a encontrar.

           Hemos cambiado a lo largo de los años, ya no somos aquellos jóvenes soldados que no tenían mas que la guerra... habíamos madurado... te sorprendió verme en el departamento de defensa... siempre pensaste que seria Preventor como Wufei...

          Pero estaba cansado de las batallas... así que me dedique a dirigirlo todo des de una posición mas cómoda.

           Te invite a trabajar conmigo y para mi buena suerte aceptaste...ahí me di cuenta de quien era el verdadero Duo Maxwell... no aquel Shinigami de la Guerra.., no aquel bromista parlanchín... te empecé a conocer realmente, 

          Me sorprendió lo quieto y tranquilo que en realidad eras.., y se que te sorprendió conocer al verdadero Heero Yuy debajo del Soldado Perfecto, debajo de aquella coraza de gundamio impuesta por mi entrenamiento. 

          Eso es algo que le agradezco profundamente a Reelena... ella me ayudo a encontrarme a mi mismo, que irónico si no fuera por su ayuda, si hubiera seguido igual que antes te hubiera dejado ir nuevamente.., no... Dios no... No te tendría ahora entre mis brazos, no te amaría como siempre soñé... inconscientemente te abrazo mas fuerte... 

  
—Hee—chan ¿en que piensas?— me preguntas clavando tus ojos violetas   
en los míos. 

  
— En ti, en mi. . . en lo mucho que hemos pasado juntos desde que nos conocimos. Misiones, torturas, dolor, muerte, amistad, compañía, comprensión, amor... 

  
— Wow. . . Hee—chan si que te pones profundo después de gritar de placer... ummm... ¿sabes que te ves hermoso cuando te vienes? 

  
— Baka — te doy un beso en la punta de la nariz y frunces el seño.

   
— I love you Heero Yuy 

  
— Aishiteru Duo Maxwell. 

  
          Siento tus labios sobre los míos, tu lengua pidiendo entrada, te la concedo y me recompensas con tu dulce sabor. Correspondo poniendo cada fibra de mi ser en ese beso. . . ¡Dios cuanto te amo! 

          Mis manos no se cansan de recorrerte... no me basta... maldito tiempo... maldito corre tan rápido cuando estoy contigo.   
  


  
          Nuevamente me tenso y lo sientes... te separas y me miras fijamente, me estudias, estas pensando que estoy pensando, ja, que raro sonó eso... sonrío por mis desvaríos mentales y te calmas un poco... solo un poco. 

  
           Siento que tu peso me deja y me siento desnudo... irónico... pero me haces falta. . . te sientas en la cama y con mirada critica examinas tu cabello... 

  
— Ummm Heero... tengo todo el cabello enredado...— haces un puchero... siempre sucede lo mismo... pero ni por un segundo pensaría en pedirte que te cortaras tu hermoso cabello. . . no, eso seria un sacrilegio enorme. . 

— A ver, ven— me levanto de la cama y voy por el cepillo. 

  
— Déjame cepillarte el cabello— te digo y me das una de tus hermosas sonrisas. — Hn... Baka... no te hagas que te encanta que te cepille el cabello. 

  
— Oi Hee—chan es que lo haces tan rico. . .— me lo dices en un tono que no tan solo implica el cepillo en tu cabello. 

  
          Aviento el cepillo lejos y antes que reacciones te tengo en la cama y estoy encima de ti devorándote a besos... ummm… delicioso. 

  
— Duo, te amo... te amo... te deseo, ya no quiero estar sin ti... 

  
—Ummm Heero. . . te amo… tómame Heero. . . hazme el amor otra vez... 

  
— Misión aceptada. . . mmm 

  
          Me dedique en cuerpo y alma a amarte, a arrancarte toda una gama de gemidos... a que gritaras mi nombre en éxtasis una y otra vez...   
  
  


Continuara…

**Nota de la Autora (Insana….): Ok chicas… yo les había advertido que Heero me iba a salir un poco fuera de carácter en el sentido estricto… espero  que no mucho… ummm me alegro que les  haya gustado el yuri… les repito yo amo a la dulce Reelena solo cuando es lesbiana… Por cierto esta imagen de Heero me fascino aunque es un poco triste el tono gris… pero a mi me fascina… sin embargo la expresión en sus ojos… un tanto vacía no creen, pero eso no demerita la calidad del dibujo…**

OK mis queridos amigos y amigas… prepárense que aquí viene la reina (Ex) en el próximo capitulo… muajajaja 

Comentarios… y demás… a:

Duo_little_sister@hotmail.com

I_love_duo_maxwell@hotmail.com

Duo_Maxwell_the_shinigami@yahoo.com

Atte. Terry Maxwell


	4. Capitulo 3 Reelena Peacecraft

**_‹›Engáñame si quieres‹›_**

**_Por Terry Maxwell_**

_‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›_

**Disclaimer****­:**   Ok chicas… repitan después de mi _"Terry Maxwell no es dueña de Gundam Wing"_… ok después de haber aclarado lo anterior… continuemos con la historia…

_‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›_

**_‹›Engáñame si quieres‹›_**

**_Por Terry Maxwell_**

_Capitulo 3.- Reelena Peacecraft_

— Ummmm. . . — abro los ojos, te veo a mi lado, descansando... ¿cuántas veces me has amado este día?... la verdad perdí la cuenta. 

  
          A veces me parece que estoy viviendo en un sueño, pero eso solo lo siento cuando estoy a tu lado Hilde.

           Recuerdo cuando te conocí por primera vez, en Libra... cautiva por mi propia voluntad trate de hacerle ver a mi hermano su error... ¡Dios! después de tantas perdidas... y llegaste a mi habitación... me llamo mucho la atención tu porte, tu valentía, mira que entrar a robar los planos para los pilotos, pero lo hiciste solo por Duo ¿verdad?... en ese momento desee que la vida me concediera la dicha de ser tu amiga, porque en ese instante me di cuenta que necesitaba una amiga como tú.

  
          La guerra termino... Heero, mi querido Heero, desapareció... nunca supe por que, ni he querido molestarlo con esa pregunta, pero lo supuse cuando por Quatre me entere que tú y Duo vivían juntos. Desee que fueras feliz y deseaba ser feliz yo también. Cuando Heero regresó deje de sentirme tan sola, al poco tiempo nos casamos. 

  
          Al principio mi matrimonio fue frustrante... los años de entrenamiento crearon trabas muy arraigadas en Heero, sin embargo esa coraza que lo envolvía ya se había resquebrajado un poco, irónico Duo con su incesante platica, sus bromas, su terquedad, su compañía logro penetrar  aunque fuera minimamente esa coraza y llegar al verdadero Heero. Yo solo ayude un poco. 

  
          Me acomodo más en tus brazos, adoro tu aroma de mujer... te adoro, eres la otra parte de mi alma, recuerdo cuando nos reencontramos, platicamos como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida aunque solo nos habíamos visto una sola vez y en una situación no muy favorecedora.  Ya entonces sabia que no amaba a Heero... lo quiero, lo admiro pero no lo amo como hombre....  supongo que él también siente igual, somos amigos, compañeros... pero preferimos empezar a atiborrarnos de trabajo.

           Al verte supe que no quería perder la oportunidad de ser tu amiga, tu cómplice... y así entraste de lleno a mi mundo. 

  
           A veces trato de precisar el momento en que me enamore de ti, pero es inútil, no puedo saberlo, tan solo sentirlo, sentir como el cariño que le tienes a  tu gran amiga poco a poco se va transformando en amor, en deseo. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para tocarte, un roce mínimo que fuera, acomodarte el cabello, cualquier cosa. 

  
          Poco después note con gran gusto que tu también buscabas esos pequeños roces... mi confidente y mi amiga... ahora mi amante... que haría sin ti. . . sin tu amor, sin tu compañía, sin tus besos, sin tu cuerpo... sin ti me muero Hilde. 

  
          Me pierdo en tu rostro, te ves tan tranquila... duermes... pero aun en tu sueño susurras mi nombre. 

  
          La alarma suena y comienzas a desperezarte... ¡maldita sea!... el tiempo vuela cuando estoy entre tus brazos. Es hora de regresar al lado de Heero, mi esposo. Tal vez ni este en casa.   
  
  


          Nunca pensé en engañarlo, porque en realidad creía amarlo. Pero conforme ha pasado el tiempo me he hastiado. Estoy harta de mentir… tal vez sea hora de enfrentar la situación... y que sea lo que Dios quiera. 

  
— ¿En que piensas princesa? — me pregunta Hílde. 

  
— Ummm. . . despertaste. 

  
— Con esa alarma, ¿quien no? En que pensabas Reelena? 

  
           Me doy cuenta que no puedo evitar el asunto así que te respondo. 

  
— Pensaba en como te conocí, en como volvimos a encontrarnos y en como poco a poco me fui enamorando locamente de ti. — te digo con una sonrisa y te doy un beso. 

  
— ¿Nada más pensabas en eso? 

  
          ¡Dios que bien me conoces!

  
— No. también pensaba en que ya estoy cansada de mentirle a Heero. El hecho de que  nuestro matrimonio sea una farsa, no me da el derecho de engañarlo de esta manera, y supongo que lo mismo va para con Duo. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Me siento mal. 

  
— Te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo. ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con él? 

  
— Creo que lo haré hoy... espero no perder el valor. 

  
          Me tomas tiernamente el rostro con tus manos, y me besas tiernamente en los labios. 

  
— Entonces hoy hablaré con Duo. . . y después te llamo para saber que paso. Ok.   
  


— Esta bien. . . ummm tengo flojera. . . - me estiro y noto tu mirada en mi cuerpo. 

  
— Umm flojita. —me empiezas a hacer cosquillas y casi nos caemos de la cama. 

  
—Ya Hilde. . . basta. . .— te digo casi sin aliento de tanto reír. 

  
— Ok. ok. Anda es tarde, bañate primero. 

  
— Ok— volteo a ver el reloj por costumbre y es tardísimo. 

  
— ¡Dios!, hay que apurarnos…

   
          Demonios estoy harta de siempre estar corriendo, la verdad es que siempre se nos hace   tarde. Pero eso se terminará hoy. 

  
          Cuando estuvimos listas, abandonamos la habitación, generalmente somos más discretas, pero hoy salimos juntas, abrazadas y nos dirigimos al elevador. Vagamente note que otra pareja venia hacia el elevador, no les preste atención porque Hilde me tomó en sus brazos y me  arrinconó contra la pared para darme un beso apasionado según ella para la buena suerte.

Continuará…. 

**Nota de mi para ustedes:** Les advierto que a partir de este capitulo… los demás van a ser un poco redundantes… pero ya verán por que… tengo mis macuarros motivos… ¿No adoran a la dulce Reelena que yo les describo?

Comentarios a donde mismo

Con cariño Terry Maxwell.


	5. Capitulo 4 Duo Maxwell

**_‹›Engáñame si quieres‹›_**

**_Por Terry Maxwell_**

_‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›_

**Disclaimer****­:**   Creo que solo me resta aclarar que Gundam Wing pertenece a Sunrise  y Bandai.

_‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›_

**_‹›Engáñame si quieres‹›_**

**_Por Terry Maxwell_**

****

****

****

**_Capitulo 4.- Duo Maxwell_**

****

****

          Si alguien me hubiera dicho durante la guerra que algún día estaría en los brazos de Heero Yuy el Soldado Perfecto me hubiera orinado de la risa. 

  
          Mi vida ha sido única y extraña, un niño sin padres, hice de todo para sobrevivir en las calles, perdí a la única familia que tuve por la guerra... me convertí en un piloto gundam, el 02, Shinigami y Deathscythe, imparables, implacables.   
  


          Estaba seguro que él sentía algo por Reelena, digo uno no arriesga su vida tantas veces por salvar a una persona nomás de a gratis ¿no? 

  
          Bueno en fin, la vida con Hilde ha sido buena, no me puedo quejar, es una excelente amiga, esposa y amante, aunque eso último dejo de serlo desde hace mucho tiempo. 

  
          Cuando volví a ver a Heero, mi corazón dio un vuelco tan grande, pensé que me desmayaría como una colegiala cualquiera. Ambos hemos cambiado mucho a lo largo del tiempo, era obvio que teníamos que madurar. Pensé en rechazar su oferta de trabajar juntos en el departamento de Defensa, (la verdad me sorprendió verlo ahí, yo juraba y perjuraba que estaría con los preventors igual que Wufei), digo verlo todos los días solo avivaría el amor que aún sentía por él en el fondo de mi corazón. ¡Pero tenias que aceptar Duo Maxwell...!

  
          Heero duerme, o por lo menos lo pretende.  Sus ojos azul cobalto están cerrados, su respiración es tranquila y profunda, su cuerpo esta relajado, pero a mi no me engaña, esta despierto, pensando o tal vez solo disfrutando de estos momentos de paz entre nosotros. 

          ¡Dios como lo amo!

  
          Aceptar trabajar con él fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, si no... Nunca hubiera sabido que era estar en sus brazos, hubieran seguido siendo sólo simples sueños... 

  
          La luz se cuela a través de la ventana de este cuarto de hotel, los rojos matices bañan nuestros cuerpos pero el tuyo se ve maravilloso, eres perfecto, simplemente perfecto. 

  
          No puedo evitar que se escape un largo suspiro de mis labios.  Me pierdo en el mar de tu piel bañada por el sol.

  
—Heero ¿koi? 

  
 

—Hai— me respondes aún con los ojos cerrados. 

  
—Te amo. 

  
— Yo también te amo. . .— siento como sus brazos se cierran más fuertemente sobre mi cuerpo, como tratando de fundir mi piel con su piel. 

  
— Ya lo decidí— digo de repente 

  
— ¿Nani? ¿De qué hablas Duo? 

  
— Voy a hablar con Hilde, quiero separarme de ella. Quiero estar contigo siempre. — le digo con una sonrisa incierta en el rostro. 

          Se que él duda, para él y Reelena divorciarse significaría un gran escándalo, con los altos puestos que tienen, y sobre todo si averiguan que Heero es homosexual, quiera que no eso afectaría todo el trabajo de estos años. 

  
— Hee—chan, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? 

  
— Hn...— vaya viejas costumbres son difíciles de erradicar. — Esta bien, creo que es hora de afrontar las consecuencias... te amo Duo... y solo deseo estar contigo. Lo demás no importa. 

  
          Siento tus labios en los míos. . . mientras poco a poco el día se convierte en noche, es hora de irnos, debo regresar al lado de Hilde. 

  
— Heero, es hora de irnos. 

  
          Me separo de ti antes de que puedas evitarlo y entro a la regadera, me sigues y entras conmigo a bañarte. Esta vez soy yo quien te hace el amor mientras las gotas de agua recorren nuestros cuerpos.   
  
  


— ¡Maldición!, es tardísimo Duo — me dices un poco impaciente, solo me río, sé que es mi culpa, pero no pude resistir tus encantos. 

  
— Ok apurémonos Hee—chan. 

  
          Nos vestimos y cepillo rápidamente mi cabello. 

  
— Duo apúrate. 

  
—Pero Heero, debo secar mi cabello o por lo menos trenzarlo... 

  
— Déjalo así, en el carro lo trenzas... ok. 

  
           Apresurados salimos de la habitación, ¡demonios!, me regreso, olvidaba el celular, una vez más salimos al pasillo, usualmente entramos juntos al elevador y de ahí cada quien por su lado, pero mi carro se descompuso así que tienes que llevarme a la casa. 

  
          Estoy nervioso y lo notas, me tomas por la cintura, tomas una de las hebras de mi cabello y juegas con ella mientras nos  apresuramos.

         Una pareja esta parada junto al elevador comiéndose  a besos, la verdad se me antoja nada más  de ver e intento darte un beso pero estas tenso, no me sueltas pero estas tenso. 

  
          El timbre del elevador suena y la otra pareja se separa. 

  
—Holy shit— eso fue todo lo que mi cerebro alcanzo  a formular en ese preciso momento.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora**: Mi Duo siempre tan hermoso…. Corto… muy corto… pero como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Especialmente a ti Oniichan…  

Atte. Terry Maxwell.

   
  
  



	6. Capitulo 5 Heero Yuy

**Engáñame si quieres**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

› › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › ›

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing pertenece a Sunrise y Bandai…  yo hago esto por pura diversión, no saco ni un quinto de esto… es más  debería estar trabajando en vez de estar escribiendo esto, pero que le vamos  a hacer… no hay casi nada mejor en este mundo que Gundam Wing… (Que para mi gusto personal ocupa el primer lugar, el segundo lo ocupa Harry Potter n_n)

**Nota de la Autora**: La verdad amigos(as) me alegro muchísimo que les vaya gustando este enredo… ay Dios créanme que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo… es más me estoy tardando más en subirlo… que lo que me tarde en terminarlo… otra vez les pido disculpas  por lo repetitivo de los capítulos… pero es necesario ver la misma situación desde un punto de vista diferente… ¿que más? Por el momento creo que es todo así que sigamos con la historia…

› › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › ›

**Engáñame si quieres**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

**Capitulo 5.- Heero Yuy**

          Sé que Duo sabe que estoy despierto. . . pero me gusta esta paz que sólo siento con él... Me sorprendió su decisión... le pedirá a Hilde el divorcio. 

          Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer lo mismo con Reelena, pero me detienen nuestros puestos, sería un escándalo... y la paz es tan frágil.  Luchamos hasta el cansancio para conseguirla, es injusto… tener que sacrificar el amor que siento por Duo, yo también merezco ser feliz.

  
          Te separas de mí antes de que pueda evitarlo y te diriges a la regadera, ya lo sé, es hora de regresar, pero no puedo evitarlo, tu cuerpo desnudo, tu largo cabello  cayendo como cascada sobre tu espalda me hipnotiza y te sigo. 

  
          Me haces el amor bajo el agua de la regadera. . . eres maravilloso, te amo más que a la vida misma. 

  
          Pero el tiempo es un enemigo invencible e imparable, así que se nos hizo muy tarde... te apresuro. 

  
          Cepillas rápidamente tu largo cabello y una vez mas me quedo embobado. Pero reacciono antes que te des cuenta. 

  
— Duo apúrate— no me gusta apresurarte, pero es necesario. 

  
—Pero Heero, debo secar mi cabello o por lo menos trenzarlo... — haces un puchero inconcientemente y me das tu mejor mirada de cachorro. Casi caigo en tu trampa. 

  
— Déjalo así, en el carro lo trenzas ok. — Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero si te vieras a través de mis ojos... no me canso de verte con el cabello suelto. 

  
          Por fin salimos de la habitación, pero te devuelves por tu celular, estuve a punto de decirte que me iba a ir yo primero pero recordé que tu auto no servia así que tenia que dejarte en tu casa. 

  
          Usualmente soy muy seco contigo cuando estamos en público, en parte por guardar las apariencias y en parte por mi forma de ser, pero hoy me siento indescriptiblemente bien. 

  
          Por fin se va a terminar todo este engaño. . . no me gusta traicionar así a Reelena y a Hilde. Ambas son mis amigas y esta traición me ha calado. Te noto nervioso y te tomo de la cintura, te atraigo a mí cuerpo, mientras juego con una hebra de tu cabello. 

  
          Somos tan solo dos enamorados. 

  
          Algo llama tu atención, y busco que es... a pocos metros hay una pareja muy "entretenida" diria yo. Nos detenemos junto a la puerta del elevador, pareces querer darme un beso, pero algo alerta mis sentidos y me tenso.   
El elevador anuncia su llegada con un pequeño timbre, y la otra pareja se separa y nos encontramos de frente. 

  
—Holy shit. . . — se escapa una maldición de tus labios y no es para menos. 

  
— Reelena.- su nombre se escapa de mis labios a falta de algún pensamiento más coherente… 

          Ahora si estoy totalmente sorprendido.

Continuara…

› › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › ›

**Otra nota: **que les dije… es repetitivo pero necesario pero no se preocupen no las haré esperar mucho….

Ya saben comentarios, dudas, mentadas de madre a mis correos….

I_love_Duo_maxwell@hotmail.com

Duo_little_sister@hotmail.com

Duo_maxwell_the_shinigami@yahoo.com.mx

Atte.

Terry Maxwell

Piloto Gundam 02.5

Gundam Deathscythe Shadow

Miembro Activo de la OFUOCGW (Organizacion de Fans Ultra Obsesionados Con Gundam Wing)

            
  



	7. Capitulo 6 Hilde Schbeiker

**Engáñame si quieres**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

› › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › ›

**Diclaimer****:** Gundam Wing no es mío… ok.

**Nota de la autora**: Espero que les guste… se me acaban las ideas para esta sección U_U

› › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › › ›

**Engáñame si quieres**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

**_Capitulo 6.- Hilde Schbeiker_**

          Hoy ha sido un día único... por fin pudimos escaparnos Reelena y yo y pasar casi todo el día en la cama amándonos. . . por fin me atreví a decirle todo lo que tenia guardado en mi pecho. 

   
          Pero lo que lo ha hecho realmente único es que has aceptado decirle a Heero que quieres divorciarte de él... ¡Por fin vas a ser mía! 

          La euforia recorre mi piel solo de pensar que toda esta farsa de mi matrimonio llegará a su fin, sé que somos egoístas... estamos dañando a terceros... pero el amor es así... llega sin esperarlo y nos arrebata la razón. 

  
          Tienes miedo de las implicaciones de aceptar que somos lesbianas, a mi no me lo puedes ocultar aunque nunca lo hayas dicho. 

  
          Además sé que deseas tener hijos. . . tal vez si Duo y Heero nos perdonan... bueno eso lo veremos después. 

  
          Terminas pronto de bañarte, sales enredada en una toalla, las gotas de agua cayendo por tu piel, eres una visión divina, uso todo mi autocontrol para dirigirme rápidamente al baño y darme una ducha fría. 

  
          Trato de apurarme, para cuando estamos listas ya ha caído la noche.  Salimos apresuradamente de la habitación, si Dios quiere será la última vez que nos veamos a escondidas y con prisas. Te abrazo mientras estamos en el pasillo, llegamos al elevador y parece que se va a tardar un poco. Te doy un beso en la boca con el pretexto de darte buena suerte mientras vagamente siento que alguien se acerca. 

  
          El elevador por fin llega y sin ganas dejo tus labios. 

  
          Vagamente escucho una voz familiar que maldice y tú dejas escapar un pequeño grito asustada cuando alguien menciona tu nombre. 

  
          Volteo a ver quienes son las personas que están junto a nosotras, y siento como si hubiera sido todo en cámara lenta.  Ahí parados frente a nosotros estaban Heero y Duo... muy  abrazados. 

  
          Tuve que mantener la cabeza fría para no soltar una carcajada muy fuera de lugar, digo, no todos los días sales de un cuarto de hotel con tu amante para toparte con tu esposo y su amante que es a su vez el esposo de tu amante... confuso ¿no? 

  
          El buen Heero siempre comprensivo y comunicativo... 

  
— Entren al elevador, ahora. 

  
          Reelena estaba en shock, ya sabíamos que tendríamos que enfrentar esto...pero esta no era la manera en la que lo habíamos planeado.  Duo ni se diga, parecía que el gato se había comido su lengua... y pensándolo bien... nosotras muriéndonos de la pena de engañar a esos dos y estos también nos engañan a nosotras... 

  
          Heero nos hizo irnos en su auto a los cuatro. . . si hubiera traído una navaja hubiera podido cortar el ambiente con la tensión que había.   
  


          Llegamos antes de lo previsto.  Nos bajamos todos del auto y caminamos a la sala. Reelena camino hacia el bar y se preparo un whisky. . . le pedí uno. . . 

          Dios ahora si se armo grande. 

          "Pero pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien."

**Continuar**

**Otra nota:** Como enfado…U_U* jeje, solo quiero decirles que no me pude aguantar, la última frase no iba incluida, la puse de último minuto… ay Sakurita… 

Comentarios a donde mismo…. Se aprecia gracias…

I_love_Duo_maxwell@hotmail.com

Duo_little_sister@hotmail.com

Duo_maxwell_the_shinigami@yahoo.com.mx

Atte.

Terry Maxwell

Piloto Gundam 02.5

Gundam Deathscythe Shadow

Miembro Activo de la OFUOCGW (Organizacion de Fans Ultra Obsesionados Con Gundam Wing)

            
  
  
  



	8. Capitulo 7 Reelena Peacecraft

**_"Engáñame si quieres"_**

**_Por Terry Maxwell_**

****

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing le pertenece a sus creadores…. 

Nota de la Autora: Chicas me estoy apurando para hacer este cortisimo capitulo… tratare de apurarme para el siguiente...

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » 

**_"Engáñame si quieres"_**

**_Por Terry Maxwell_**

**_Capitulo 7.- Reelena Peacecraft._**

          Cuando llego el elevador y Hilde y yo nos separamos, escuche dos cosas una alguien maldijo, y alguien me llamo por mi nombre. 

  
          No pude menos que soltar un pequeño grito al ver que frente a mi tenia a mi marido… ¿con Duo?. . . bueno en ese momento mi mente no registro el panorama completo, solo se que me entro el pánico con esa situación tan extraña. 

          ¡Dios! me puse a pensar miles de cosas.   
  


          Pero la que se me hizo más factible era que esos dos nos habían investigado y venían a confirmar sus sospechas. 

  
          La expresión de Heero era neutra, tal y como en la guerra y solo nos dijo:

   
— Entren al elevador ahora. 

  
          ¡Oh, oh estoy en serios problemas!

  
          Todos estábamos muy tensos, los minutos en el elevador se me hicieron eternos, ni se diga el viaje a nuestra casa. Lo único que me tranquilizaba un poco era sentir como Hilde tomaba mi mano entre las suyas, dándome a entender que me daba todo su apoyo. 

  
          En cuanto llegamos a la casa, entre y no me detuve hasta llegar al bar, me serví un whisky doble y Hilde me pidió uno. Se lo serví y me empine el mío de un trago.   
Usualmente ni Heero ni yo tomamos... pero me doy cuenta que el también estaba nervioso, pues se preparo un tequila. 

          Duo saco un cigarro y se puso a fumar muy nervioso. Dios con lo que Heero odia verlo fumar, y hablando de eso. 

  
          La realización de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos los cuatro me pego en la cabeza como un ladrillazo. 

  
          Si mal no recuerdo cuando lude me iba a besar en el pasillo del hotel se acerco una pareja, asumí automáticamente que era un hombre y una mujer, por el largo cabello de esta, pero ahora que observo atentamente a Duo, trae el cabello suelto, húmedo, y Heero ¿lo estaba abrazando? 

  
          Intercambio miradas con Hilde y se que estoy en lo cierto, por lo menos me siento mas aliviada.   
  


— Alguien me puede explicar que demonios esta pasando aquí. 

  
          Vaya, parece que mi querido Duo recupero sus habilidades para hablar. 

  
—Heero. . . — comienzo a hablar pero se me forma un nudo en la garganta 

  
          La mirada de Heero se suaviza un poco y hace algo que no esperaba, se acerca a mi y me abraza. Le correspondo el abrazo por un momento y luego nos separamos. Eso me dio valor y tomo la palabra como buena diplomática. 

  
— Heero, Duo... es obvia nuestra situación, bueno esto es algo extraño, inusual y difícil, pero de todos modos tenia pensado hablar contigo esta noche.... Heero, DUo, Hilde y yo somos amantes desde hace bastante tiempo. 

  
          Bien, ya lo dije, me senté al lado de Hilde y ella tan linda me atrajo a su cuerpo. 

  
          La reacción que obtuve de ellos era y no era al mismo tiempo la que me esperaba, empezaron a carcajearse. . . la verdad es que Hilde y yo al poco momento nos unimos y los cuatro nos carcajeamos por un buen rato. 

  
          Como es de suponerse el primero en reponerse fue mi querido Heero. 

  
— Esto es increíble, Duo y yo somos amantes también desde hace algún  tiempo. 

  
— Dios mío que estupida me siento. — le dije 

  
— Ok... ya nos dimos cuenta que todos nos engañamos. ¿Que va a pasar ahora? 

  
          La verdad es que Duo dio en el clavo ¿Que va a pasar ahora?   
  
  


Continuar

Nota: Si soy mala… esta cortisimo pero esperen el siguiente que también esta cortisimo…

Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos chicos y chicas y desde ahorita aviso que los dos siguientes capítulos están dedicados… a ¿?

Atte. Terry Maxwell.

Comentarios a 

Duo_maxwell_the_shinigami@yahoo.com.mx


	9. Capitulo 8 Duo Maxwell

**Engáñame si quieres**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

********************************************************

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing le pertenece a Sunrise.

Nota: Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Especialmente dedicado a mí hermano Duo Maxwell Yui

*******************************************************

**_Engáñame si quieres_**

**_Por Terry Maxwell_**

**__**

**_Capitulo 8.- Duo Maxwell _**

**__**

**__**

          Ok vida, si pensaba que no me podías sorprender mas, me he dado cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocado.

         Hilde y Reelena besándose apasionadamente en un pasillo de hotel, del mismo hotel donde Heero y yo estábamos. ¿Que no hay mas hoteles en la ciudad? 

  
          Ok, ok, me estoy saliendo del tema, es que la verdad estoy súper sorprendido. Por decir lo menos. 

  
          Heero nos ordeno a los cuatro entrar al elevador, lo mire a los ojos, no estaba enojado en lo mas mínimo, solo sorprendido. Obvio que en el auto nadie hablo, ni siquiera yo, ¡demonios! si hasta se me olvido trenzar mi cabello. 

  
          Al llegar a la casa de Hee—chan estaba nervioso, Reelena Hilde y hasta Heero se sirvieron un trago, yo preferí sacar un cigarro y empezar a fumar, Heero odia que fume y generalmente no lo hago frente a el, pero creo que la ocasión lo amerita.

   
          Observo que Hil y Reelena intercambian miradas. Así que me decido a romper el silencio. 

  
—Alguien me puede explicar ¿qué demonios esta pasando aquí?— bueno fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

  
          Reelena empezó a hablar pero dudo un poco, Heero volteo a verme fijamente a los ojos y después camino hacia Reelena y se abrazaron por un momento. 

  
—Heero, Duo... es obvia nuestra situación, bueno esto es algo extraño, inusual y difícil, pero de todos modos tenias pensado hablar contigo esta noche... Heero, Duo... Hilde y yo somos amantes desde hace bastante tiempo.   
 

          Reelena dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y se sentó al lado de Hilde, Heero y yo intercambiamos miradas por unos segundos y ambos comenzamos a carcajeamos como locos, Hilde y Reelena nos miraron acongojadas pero luego se nos unieron.

   
          Digo, es que si ves esta situación desde cierto punto de vista, es muy cómico.

   
— Esto es increíble, Duo y yo somos amantes también desde hace algún tiempo. 

  
          Les dijo Heero después de recuperar el aliento. 

  
— Dios mío que estupida me siento— dijo Reelena 

  
—Ok ya nos dimos cuenta que todos nos engañamos ¿Que va a pasar ahora? 

  
— La razón por la que nosotras callamos tanto tiempo, son obvias, un escándalo de esta índole seria contraproducente a la paz que ahora tenemos, sobre todo por los cargos políticos que ocupan Heero y Reelena, y hasta por nuestros puestos Duo... sin embargo nosotras estamos cansadas de mentirles y habíamos decidido aclarar esta situación hoy. Y déjame decirte que me siento mas aliviada al saber que ustedes también están juntos. 

  
— Ok Hil, creo que son las mismas razones por las que Heero y yo callamos por tanto tiempo. Curiosamente hoy en la noche iba a hablar contigo de esto. 

  
          Me acerque a Hilde y ella se paro y me abrazo. 

  
— ¿Hílde? 

  
— Si Duo   
  


          Note que Reelena y Heero seguían atentamente cada palabra que decía, así que lo dije claro y fuerte. 

  
— Si tú me engañas y yo te engaño ¿estamos a mano? 

  
          Hilde se carcajeo un poco antes de responder. 

  
— Creo que si Duo, creo que si. 

  
— Bueno pero aun no hemos decidido que va a pasar ahora. 

  
— Creo que yo tengo la solución perfecta. 

  
          Obviamente Heero tenía que ser el que solucionara esto.

Continuara…

Nota de mi para ti: Espero que les haya gustado los redundante de estos capítulos… mi patética excusa para separarlos es que a mi me gusta leer las cosas  de esta forma espero que no les haya molestado mucho y créanme que me he apurado para terminarlo.

Solo queda un capitulo mas….

Siiiiii!!!!!!!!

Atte. Terry Maxwell.


	10. Capitulo 9 Finite Incantatem

**_"Engáñame si quieres"_**

**_Por Terry Maxwell_**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Disclaimer****:** Gundam Wing es mío…. Si solo mío, mío y nada mas que mío.

(Llega Duo y le pega con un garrote a Terry en la cabeza)

Duo: Disculpen a mi hermanita es que esta levemente indispuesta…. Ok, entonces como iba diciendo Gundam Wing le pertenece a sus creadores.

(Se va Duo arrastrando a una pobrecita y desmayada Terry)

Duo: Ufff como pesa… U_U

Terry: @_@

* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * 

**_Engáñame si quieres_**

**_Por Terry Maxwell_**

****

****

**_Capitulo 9.- Finite incantatem_**

*** 5 Años después ***

  
          La vida es bella ¿no lo creen?.  Bueno, la mía lo es y mucho. 

  
          Heero y yo seguimos amándonos como siempre... somos muy felices. Claro Reelena y Hilde también siguen juntas. 

  
          He de reconocer que mi Hee—chan es brillante. No pudo haber mejor solución que la que nos dio. Gracias a ella nuestra vida es magnifica. 

  
          La noche en que descubrimos nuestros mutuos engaños, platicamos hasta bien entrada la madrugada; dejamos en claro que un divorcio inmediato seria contraproducente, especialmente por los cargos de Reelena como Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores y Heero como jefe del Departamento de Defensa. 

          Así que optamos en vez del divorcio por buscar los cuatro juntos una enorme casa que nos gustara a todos y empezamos a vivir juntos. Una gran familia. 

  
          Técnicamente seguíamos engañándonos... pero bueno nadie es perfecto, además de que yo dormía con mi Hee—chan y todos los días amanecía en sus brazos. 

  
          Conforme fue pasando el tiempo en nuestra nueva casa, empezamos a prepara el terreno para el retiro de la vida publica, eran tantas cosas por arreglar, digo merecíamos una vida apacible y tranquila. 

  
          Hace dos años y medio por fin renunciamos a nuestros empleos y completamos los tramites del divorcio, nos mudamos a una de las provincias más alejadas del Reino de Sank, el cual ahora tenia leyes que apoyaban los matrimonios homosexuales, todo gracias a Reelena. 

  
          Pocos meses después, los cuatro decidimos dar un gran paso. Queríamos ser padres. 

  
          Bueno a decir verdad, la idea fue de Reelena, un día nos dijo en desayuno que quena ser mama, la verdad casi me ahogo con el jugo de naranja, uno o dos días después Hilde nos dijo que a ella también le gustaría saber que se siente ser madre. 

  
          Pero el que realmente me sorprendió fue Heero. Una noche después del anuncio de Hilde, me llamo al despacho, y nos sentamos cómodamente a platicar en el sillón. 

  
— Duo. . . ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? — recuerdo que me pregunto. 

  
— Heero, yo. . . claro que me encantaría, pero no crees que hay un pequeño inconveniente.   
  


— No ninguno... veras, estuve investigando y resulta que la compañía de Quatre tiene a su cargo laboratorios de clonación y también son capaces de hacer manipulación a nivel genético. 

  
— Ah... pero aun para eso necesitas alguien que lleve al bebe durante la gestación. 

  
          Heero se levanto dejándome sentado pensando en la posibilidad de un pequeño hijo producto de nuestro amor, ahora recuerdo que hasta me imagine a mi mismo todo gordo y embarazado, ja. . . al poco rato regreso con Hilde y Reelena y les comento lo que me había dicho. 

  
          Las chicas llegaron a la conclusión de que Reelena gestaría al bebe de ella y de Hil, y mi querida Hil nos dio el regalo de permitir ser la "madre" de mi bebe, bueno mío y de Heero. 

  
          Con la ayuda de Quatre logramos que todo ese proceso fuera lo mas discreto y cómodo posible para ambas. 

  
          Había oído que las mujeres embarazadas se ponen un poco difíciles, digo por todos los cambios hormonales y corporales, ahora imagínense eso al doble, Heero y yo sufrimos junto con ellas... ¡tenían cada antojo!

   
          Esperamos pacientemente nueve meses, ambos bebes nacieron por parto natural con unas horas de diferencia el día 30 de Julio del año 209 AC. 

  
          Nuestro bebe nació a las 6 de la tarde, todo el tiempo estuve al lado de Hilde apoyándola, incluso corte el cordón umbilical, fue maravilloso. Peso 3,200 grs. fue varón, Heero y yo decidimos nombrarlo Kira Yuy Maxwell. 

  
          Hilde y Reelena tuvieron una preciosa niña ella nació a las 9:30 hrs. Peso 2,950 grs. y la llamaron Aline Schbieker Peacecraft. 

  
          El tiempo pasa volando, más cuando tienes niños en casa. Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños numero uno de nuestros hijos... y también hoy por fin nos casaremos. 

  
          Hemos recorrido un camino muy grande desde el día en que nos conocimos... estos cinco años viviendo los cuatro juntos han sido maravillosos, pero ha llegado el momento de separarnos, Hilde y Reelena, encontraron una casa bellísima cerca de aquí, hemos decidido que lo mejor para nuestros hijos es criarlos individualmente, queremos evitar cualquier confusión y queremos que crezcan con una mentalidad muy abierta. Aunque claro siempre estaremos en contacto. 

  
— Duo... ya están llegando los invitados 

  
          ¡Oh!. . . Hee—chan me llama. . . es hora. . . la boda va a ser muy sencilla, sin ceremonia, solo por el civil, como siempre estoy vestido de color negro, y Heero para hacerme contraste decidió vestirse todo de blanco, Hilde trae un vestido blanco que le queda muy bonito y Reelena un vestido rosa muy pálido, casi blanco sencillo pero muy elegante... 

  
          Aline preciosa como siempre, trae un vestidito blanco adornado con flores rosas, y mi Kira esta vestido de blanco y negro. 

  
—Hola Duo. . 

  
          Volteo a ver quien me llama y no podía más que quedar sorprendido... Trowa ha llegado pero viene bien acompañado por ¿Wufei?   
  


          Creo que esa si es una sorpresa. 

  
— Ehhh!!! — que brillante ¿no? 

  
—Te dije que se iba a sorprender Trowa — le dice Wufei. 

  
— Bueno ya era hora de que se enteraran todo ¿o no Dragón? — al uso de ese obvio apodo cariñoso Wufei se puso rojo como tomate.

           Me tome un tiempo para admirarlos, han cambiado bastante, Wufei se ve maravilloso con el cabello suelto. Trowa ni se diga, pero sobretodo se ven maravillosos juntos. 

  
— Duo felicidades, donde tienes a mi pequeño ahijado. 

  
          Ese es Quatre, él llego acompañado de su querida esposa Dorothy. . . ya tienen unos cuatro años de casados. . . la verdad yo siempre pensé que Quatre y Trowa terminarían juntos pero bueno. 

  
—Hola Q—man, Dorothy como han estado. . .Hey Quatre por que no me habías contado lo de Trowa y Wufei. 

  
— Felices Duo...— me responde ella. 

  
— !Upss! lo siento Duo, pero era una sorpresa.— me dice Quatre. 

  
— Me doy cuenta. 

  
          Siento que alguien me toma por la cintura... 

  
— Umm Heero. . 

  
— Hola amigos que bueno que llegaron a presenciar el día más feliz de mi vida.   
  


           Qué romántico me salio el muchacho ¿no? 

  
— Vaya Yuy te ha sentado el ser padre.— le dijo Wufei.   
 

—'Pues a ver cuando se deciden tu y Trowa.— creo que hoy es el día para los sonrojos de Wufei. Definitivo. 

  
— Ya veremos Heero... ya veremos...— le responde Trowa abrazando a Wufei en un manera muy sugestiva. 

  
          ¡Vaya par de tórtolos!. . . Quatre tiene una mirada más que divertida, mientras Dorothy se dirige a platicar con las muchachas. 

  
          Poco a poco nuestros amigos van llegando, solo son unos pocos, Lady Une y Marimeia, la cual es ahora una jovencita encantadora y dulce... 

          Catherine y Rashid con sus tres niños, no podían faltar Zechs (o Milliardo) y Lucrecia, también traían a sus gemelitos. Sally llego poco después acompañada de Mike su esposo. Un gran sujeto. . . Muy amable y nos dio la noticia que tenia 3 meses de embarazo. 

  
          El juez llego un poco tarde... pero la boda se realizo, muy emocionado y en voz alta dije "Si acepto" sé que Heero se sentía igual que yo.  Lo mismo Reelena y Hilde. . . claro que ellas si se soltaron llorando. 

  
          La fiesta no pudo ser mas amena. . . por fin me sentí realizado, el viaje de bodas lo íbamos a posponer por un tiempo. Las chicas iban a viajar a Grecia mientras nosotros cuidábamos a Aline. 

  
          Casi al anochecer los niños dormían, creo que se cansaron de todo el ajetreo y me senté un poco observando a mis amigos.. Mientras Heero me servia una copa. 

  
          Solo quedaban Trowa, Wufei, Quatre y Dorothy. .   
  


          Llevaba rato observándolos cuando Heero se acerco a mí con dos copas. 

  
—¿Que tanto ves amor...? — me preguntó.

   
— Mira un rato a los muchachos y dime que ves**_._**

****

**_   
          _**Con mirada crítica Heero los observo por un rato. 

  
— Veo a Trowa y a Wufei muy acaramelados, se me hace raro verlos así pero supongo que pensaron lo mismo de nosotros…

  
—Aha y ¿que más..? 

  
— Ummm Quatre, esta platicando con ellos, pero... Duo.. Estas pensando.. . Nahhh.

   
— Pues... no se... Ahora mira a Dorothy. 

  
          Heero me hizo caso y volteo a ver hacia donde estaban Reelena y Hilde platicando amenamente con Dorothy. 

  
— Wow. . . creo que esto se va a complicar.. . — me dijo Heero muy   
divertido con la rara situación. 

  
— ¿Heero?

   
—¿Hai? 

  
— Si ellos se engañan y ellas se engañan ¿están a mano? 

  
— Duo koi, créeme que no lo se…

  
          Lo único que nos quedo en ese momento fue carcajeamos un rato.   
  


**_*** Owari *** _**

  
**Nota de la Autora**: Bueno pues este fue el fin. . . que les parece la verdad me divertí mucho haciendo este fíc. Quien sabe porque me entro esa racha de inspiración. Espero que haya sido de su completo agrado. 

**Dedicado: **Especialmente a mi hermano Duo. 

  
 Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, incluso si me dicen que nos les gusto y que escribo horrible, y que mejor me dedique a leer. Ya saben el gusto se rompe en géneros.   
í_love_duo_maxwell@hotmail.com 

 Duo_little_sister@hotmail.com

Duo_maxwell_the_shinigami@yahoo.com.mx

Atte. 

Terry Maxwell

Piloto Gundam 02.5

Gundam Deathscythe Shadow

Miembro de la OFSOCGW (Organizacion de Fans Super Obsecionados Con Gundam Wing)

2x1 forever


End file.
